dejaria todo
by elizabeth potter 91
Summary: pues esta es mi primer fic y espero que les guste... no soy buena para los resumenes asi que los invito a leerla y si quieren a dejar reviews


**DEJARIA TODO**

Harry y Hermione llevaban una relación de hace algunos años, pero últimamente habían tenido algunos malentendidos por cierta persona

-Harry, como quieres que te crea si yo lo vi todo!!!-dijo enojada Hermione

-Es que estas confundiendo las cosas, yo no quería…-comenzó Harry

-Pues por lo que vi nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza

-Es que no entiendes…yo te amo princesa-dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos, y Hermione lo alejaba

-Me amas…. aja, no me mientas Harry, por favor…-decía Hermione mientras luchaba por no derramar sus lagrimas

-No te miento Hermione es la verdad…yo te amo

-Si me amaras no la hubieras besado…-dijo Hermione no pudiendo retener mas sus lagrimas

-Ya te dije que ella me beso a mi…-dijo Harry mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Hermione  
-Sabes que Harry, creo que es mejor que terminemos, así tu te puedes ir con tu querida Ginny-dijo Hermione alejándose nuevamente de el

-Pero princesa…yo TE AMO

-Vete... Harry...ya no me tortures más…, por favor…-dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y le daba la espalda a Harry

Harry no tuvo mas remedio que irse, pero al momento de salir de su casa, donde vivía con Hermione, unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras Hermione se derrumbaba por dentro cuando Harry cerro la puerta_  
_

Harry fue a casa de Ron y Luna, a pedirles que si se podía quedar allí al menos esa noche

-hola Harry…-dijo Ron al abrir la puerta-que haces aquí???

-hola Ron venia a pedirles un favor-dijo Harry

-claro…cual??

-puedo quedarme aquí esta noche??

-Si, claro-dijo Ron-pero…que paso??

-Hermione y yo discutimos y…me pidió que me fuera…

-pues que le hiciste-dijo Ron sorprendido

-es una larga historia que prefiero no contar por ahora-dijo Harry ya que no le podía decir lo que había hecho Ginny

Harry no pudo dormir esa noche por pensar en Hermione y en lo que había sucedido realmente

--------------------flash back-----------------------

Harry esperaba a Hermione ya que la había citado en un restaurante, donde tenia todo preparado para pedirle que se casara con el, pero lo que no sospechaba era que todo se iba a arruinar…

-Hola Harry!!!-dijo una chica pelirroja

-Hola Ginny-dijo el-que haces aquí???

-Nada importante, pasaba por aquí y decidí cenar ya que tenia hambre, y tu que haces aquí??

-Espero a Hermione

-Mmm…-dijo Ginny intentando que no sonara muy molesta- y para que??

-Es que le voy a pedir que se case conmigo-dijo Harry sonriente

-Que bien-dijo fingidamente Ginny-me puedo sentar un rato contigo…en lo que llega Hermione

-Pues si quieres-dijo para no parecer maleducado, aunque en realidad no le parecía una muy buena idea

-Gracias-dijo Ginny

Lo que paso después fue algo muy rápido ya que Ginny vio cuando Hermione entraba al restaurante y en ese momento, beso a Harry sin que este pudiera reaccionar para detenerla, y Hermione lamentablemente los vio

Harry alejo a Ginny-porque hiciste eso??-dijo enojado

-Lo siento-dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento, aunque en realidad había logrado su objetivo

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!-dijo Hermione enojada-como te atreves a hacerme esto!!!

Harry volteo hacia Hermione quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Hermione…yo… no es lo que tu piensas-dijo Harry desesperado

-Entonces que es… es mas no me expliques nada…no te quiero escuchar-y salio del restaurante lo mas rápido que pudo

-Hermione…-dijo mientras corría tras ella

-------------------fin del flash back--------------------

Hermione tampoco podía dormir

-porque me hiciste eso Harry…porque-se decía mientras veía una foto donde estaban ella y Harry y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-y justamente ahora, que te tenia que decir esto…porque…

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Hermione vio como Ginny beso a Harry, y aunque el hacia todo lo posible para hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, ella no lo quería escuchar

-Harry tienes que hablar con ella-decía Ron

-Ya lo se pero dime que hago no quiere hablar conmigo…le he mandado como 20 cartas y no me responde ninguna, le he hablado por teléfono millones de veces y no contesta, le he dejado como 30 mensajes en la contestadota y nada, la he ido a buscar pero no me abre la puerta solo me dice que me vaya que no quiere saber nada de mi…que hago Ron, no me quiere escuchar…-decía Harry desesperado, y con lagrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos verdes

-Tiene que haber alguna forma-decía Ron

-Pero cual Ron…cual??

"_He intentado casi todo para convencerte  
Mientras el mundo se derrumba, todo aquí a mis pies  
Mientras aprendo de esta, soledad que desconozco  
Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré  
Porque sin ti me queda la, conciencia helada y vacía  
Porque sin ti me he dado, cuenta amor que no renaceré  
Porque he ido más allá del, límite de la desolación  
Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma, ya no tienen conexión"__  
_

-Luna no se que hacer-decía Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tienes que decirle a Harry-decía Luna-tienen que arreglar las cosas

-No, eso nunca… no hay nada que arreglar, todo esta muy claro…el no me quiere, -decía una muy triste Hermione- solo…solo jugo conmigo y ahora debe de estar con su querida Ginny, ya que consiguió lo que quería conmigo

-No seas injusta Hermione… -decía Luna intentando hacer recapacitar a su amiga-aparte Harry no es de esa clase de hombres…el te ama Hermione, solo bastaba con ver como te veía, te ama Hermione…

-Eso no es cierto…si me amara no se hubiera besado con Ginny…

-Pero es que no le has dejado explicar nada Hermione…al menos déjalo hablar

-Pero… yo lo vi

-Pero nada- la interrumpió Luna - ya no solo son tú y Harry piensa en eso

"_Y te juro que...  
Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos éste corazón  
Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mi propia vida  
Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
Qué no dejaría…"_

-Ya se que puedes hacer Harry-dijo Ron- pero…estarías dispuesto a hacer todo lo que te diga

-Por Hermione hago lo que sea…que se te ocurrió

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
_

_-_Entonces que vas a hacer Hermione-pregunto Luna

-Es que precisamente por que ya no somos solo Harry y yo… no lo quiero escuchar…no quiero saber que ya no me quiere…que nunca me quiso…, es que si hubieras visto como se besaban, si Harry no hubiera querido… la hubiera alejado o…el se hubiera alejado, pero no….yo no quiero eso ni por mi, ni por MI hijo

-Esta bien no lo perdones si no quieres… ódialo toda la vida… pero no lo separes del niño también es su hijo Hermione…-decía Luna-una cosa es que ustedes se hayan peleado pero el niño no tiene la culpa de nada…

"_Duelen más tus cosas buenas, cuando estás ausente  
Yo sé que es demasiado tarde para remediar  
No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas  
Cuando definitivamente sé que ahora te vas  
Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día  
Aunque también estés muriendo tú, no me perdonarás  
Aunque sin ti haya llegado al límite de la desolación  
Y mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma, ya no tienen conexión  
Sigo muriéndome…."__  
_

-Ron estas loco!!-dijo Harry

-Es lo único que se me ocurre para que te escuche, Harry que prefieres que Hermione te odie toda la vida y que jamás te haya escuchado o que te escuche a ver si logras que te perdone

-Es que…. Ron como se te ocurre que voy a hacer eso

-Muy bien… entonces a ver tú que propones-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos

-Esta bien…-dijo Harry- lo voy a hacer, pero solo porque amo a Hermione

Que hago-dijo Hermione suspirando- escucho a Harry o no… le digo que estoy embarazada o no… y si le digo que estoy embarazada y a el no le importa y se va con Ginny, y si lo escucho y es solo para decirme que la quiere a ella y no a mi… pero si en realidad si me quiere y todo fue un error… que hago…que hago

Cuando de repente unos golpes como de pequeñas piedras chocando con la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Hermione!!-gritaban-Hermione!!

Hermione se asomo y vio a Harry- que quieres… vete de aquí- grito desde la ventana

-No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches-gritaba

-Vete…no quiero hablar contigo…no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir

-Pero a mi si me interesa decírtelo Hermione…TE AMO, porque no lo entiendes, lo de Ginny fue un error, yo te estaba esperando y ella llego y me saludo… luego se sentó y yo estaba pensando en otras cosas cuando me beso, por eso n reaccione rápido…por eso no me pude alejar ni lo pude evitar, pero yo te amo a ti y no me importa si todo mundo se entera…TE AMO HERMIONE, y desde aquí te lo voy a pedir con el mundo de testigo…princesa te quieres casar conmigo!!!

"_Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos éste corazón  
Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mi propia vida  
Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe"_

Al escuchar eso Hermione no pudo contener las lagrimas, verlo hincado en medio de la calle gritando a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, que se quería casar con ella… no lo pudo contener mas y salio corriendo de la casa para abrazarlo

-Si Harry, si me quiero casar contigo!!!-dijo abrazándolo

-Te amo Hermione…te amo-dijo Harry

-Yo también te amo y…-le dijo algo al oído y mientras se lo decía la cara de Harry dibujaba una gran sonrisa

-Enserio??-Hermione asintió- te amo Hermione!!! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!!! TE AMO!!!

"_Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos éste corazón  
Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mi propia vida  
Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
Qué no dejaría… por ti"_

F I N

--------------------------------------------

Ho0ola!!

Pues este es mi primer fanfic espero que les haya gustado, y si les gusto o no les gusto porfitas díganmelo

Bueno cuídense bye bye


End file.
